1. Field
The present invention relates to an interposer, and more particularly, to an interposer which can be manufactured at low costs by reducing material costs and manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The trend within the electronics industry is to manufacture lighter, smaller, faster, multi-functional, high-performance and high-reliability products at low cost. One of most important technologies within the industry is a package technology. In order to implement smaller and slimmer packages, interposer technology for realizing 3D structures and ensuring reliability is required.
A typical interposer is manufactured using silicon through a semiconductor manufacturing process. However, when the interposer is manufactured using silicon, material costs and manufacturing costs increase.